parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabrielle Monsigny
Gabrielle Monsigny is a special agent in the CTI's Overdive division. She is voiced by Yuko Kaida in the Japanese version and Melinda Hill in the English version. Gabrielle is a highly skilled sniper and trains Aya Brea how to use one. It is most likely that she is French due to her last name, Monsigny. Personality Gabrielle is a warm and gentle woman who is proud of her skills as a former SWAT Sniper. She often talks to Aya as she is the only other woman in the CTI. Gabrielle gets along with all CTI agents, even Hunter Owen, who often praises Gabrielle of her skills unlike the other CTI members who he'd usually insult or push around. Gabrielle cheers Aya through Episode 2. History Gabrielle was born in Baltimore, Maryland. She was part of the LAPD before she joined SWAT. She was recognized for her high talent with the Sniper and was often called to take care of hostage situations. Gabrielle was romantically involved with fellow SWAT team member Scott Gray, but after finding out he was a spy, she reported him to her superiors and he was executed. She would later join the CTI at the request of Hyde Bohr. Role in the game Gabrielle first appears in episode 2, asking Aya to use her body when she uses Overdive 4 days ago to stop the Twisted. 4 days ago on December 21st, 2013, Gabrielle is overlooking the attack from a helicopter and spots Aya and several SWAT officers trapped and being killed by a large Twisted. Gabrielle saves Aya by shooting the Twisted's beam. Aya then takes over Gabrielle's body and kills the Twisted from the helicopter that Gabrielle is in. Throughout the episode, Gabrielle goes on the radio numerous times and praises and cheers Aya along, also commenting on her skills of dealing with the Twisted. At one point while talking with Aya however, Gabrielle starts crying out in pain and asks for help, and Aya rushes to save her friend. Meanwhile, on December 25th, Hunter Owen sets off some sleeping gas in the Overdive room, knocking everyone, including Gabrielle, unconscious. Hunter contacts Aya and beckons her farewell. Aya reaches a street where Gabrielle's coordinates said she was, but she finds the place to be completely abandoned. A large Twisted then appears and attacks Aya. After a long fight, Aya Overdives into the creature and discovers that the Twisted was in fact Gabrielle. The Twisted then begins to attack Aya again while Gabrielle begs Aya to stop her and she keeps saying "Sorry, I'm sorry". The Twisted is defeated and Aya pleads to Gabrielle to come with her but Gabrielle apologizes to Aya, knowing that her time has come. Gabrielle then disintegrates in front of a distraught Aya. Gabrielle wakes up on the 25th and points her gun at Hunter, and he simply laughs and bemuses her. Gabrielle then disappears and fades away from existence as she has now, in fact, died 4 days earlier. However, as time reverted, Gabrielle still lives. Trivia *Gabrielle's named is spelled 'Gabriel' in the Japanese version. *Her grandfather had emigrated from Belgium. *Gabrielle's CTI ID is GMonsigny_ID705801. *Her father was a police officer and her mother had died when she was an infant. *Even though she leads the physical exams, Gabrielle is hinted to be a smoker. Gallery CharacterSketchesGabrielleOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Gabrielle 6mJB0.jpg|Concept sketch of Gabrielle GabrielleRender.png|Gabrielle render Gabrielle.jpg|Official bio G.png gz6xqBtM971175Xf24N295FV2h6jkC55.jpg the-3rd-birthday-20101102020559760_640w.jpg Snapshot 13.jpg|Aya and Gabrielle Event_06.png Event_09.png Event_19.png Event_10.png|Aya reads over Gabrielle's physical exam Event_11.png Gabrielledeath.png Gabriellesmoker.png Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters